


three reasons why

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jeonghan was Junghan then okay don't @ me, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Junghan keeps a list of reasons why he should never confess to Jisoo. Jisoo disagrees with all of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

There were a lot of things Junghan can list down when asked about why he liked Jisoo. Things that could start from his gorgeous, wide eyes, to his relaxing voice. He could sing like an angel and Junghan absolutely loved that the most. He looked like an angel too, and sometimes Junghan thought the 'angel' nickname would fit him more than himself. It was a slow process when he first realized he was developing a crush on Seventeen's America-born member, but when it happened he realized there was no way out. Especially because they were always together. 

Junghan tried to stay away, but really, it was hard not finding himself following after the kindhearted member.

When he finally admitted to himself that yeah, okay, the crush on Jisoo was _definitely_ a thing, Junghan did what he thought was most logical. Hide it. Keep it hidden deep inside of him for nobody to see or even notice- _especially_ not Jisoo.  It got harder as the days went on- there were more practices, more moments together, just more of Jisoo everywhere and at anytime. Sure, there are the other members as well but of course his focus was solely on the other vocal line member. 

Junghan grew so adamant about the fact that things won't go anywhere that he even listed reasons down as to why he should never confess and in a way, not even think about the crush at all. He kept in tucked in the middle of his notebook- the one with song lyrics and other things he uses to practice, so that it blends with all the writing and hopefully, wasn't interesting enough to be seen by the other members. He checks back to the notebook every now and then, specifically whenever it feels like his hopes are getting the best of him. 

For example, when Junghan's heart began to race all because Jisoo's hand brushed against his during vocal practice one day. 

Or when Jisoo had lightly commented about how good Junghan looked the first time they all got their hair and makeup done. 

Or when Jisoo gave _him_ the first slice of pizza when the box came for their afternoon snacks, even if there were 11 other members. 

All those small, tiny moments of the day that the other members probably brushed aside as Jisoo being Jisoo, all gentlemanly with a golden heart, managed to leave Junghan awake on his bed for hours at night, replaying them all in his head. It all ends up with him checking to see if the other members in the room were awake- Jisoo was one of them, but he sleeps in the top bunk, so at least Junghan's safe from him- before the notebook would make a scene. Junghan would read through what he labeled as 'three reasons why':

 **1\. Jisoo likes girls. That's it, really, there's nothing you can do about that. At least, maybe he does? Yeah, he probably does. What chance do you have, even if you have long hair...**  
**2\. Okay, Junghan, let's say you find out Jisoo does not like girls. Then what? Will he like you? How could you possibly be his type- just look at yourself in the mirror. There are others out there better than you.**  
**3\. If he looks past all of this, then what? If you get in a relationship, will it last? Is it something worth sacrificing your friendship for? Jisoo could always find someone better in the end. Keep the crush to yourself, Yoon Junghan!**

That was usually how most of his nights ended, with a quick read over the reasons, a small little sigh escaping his lips, and the notebook disappearing under his pillow as he slept. 

  


  
There was probably something about keeping it in his lyrics notebook that should have screamed like it was a bad idea, but Junghan realized that pretty late. Specifically, he realized it right after Jisoo returned the said notebook to him one day, with a small word of thanks and a quick smile, and at that moment Junghan was hit with such a wave of realization and panic that he wasn't able to reply to Jisoo. 

How could he have been so careless with leaving the notebook alone with _Jisoo_ of all people? 

Junghan vaguely remembered being distracted by Jisoo's dancing while they all practiced together. Jisoo sang very well, that was a given, but his dancing was honestly pretty eye-catching as well. When group practices ended, they all had to separate for other lessons. Jisoo had vocals. Junghan had dance. Jisoo had asked to borrow Junghan's notebook since he forgot to bring his. Junghan dumbly said yes because it was Jisoo and when did he ever say no to Jisoo and his sweet, sweet voice? They parted ways. 

"Junghan?" Jisoo asked, snapping the other boy back to the present dilemma. "You alright? You turned kinda pale." 

Junghan gave a shaky nod, "yeah, sorry, I just remembered something." 

"You sure you're not sick?" Jisoo continued, concern all over his features as he raised a hand and placed it on Junghan's forehead, making the latter almost jump back in surprise at the sudden contact. "It's kind of warm." 

"I'm alright!" Junghan exclaimed, chuckling awkwardly as he inched away. 

Jisoo's forehead remained creased in worry but he shrugged, "if you say so."

Junghan flashed a quick smile himself, doing his best to get rid of the uneasiness he felt and wished Jisoo couldn't hear the loud beating of his heart, because it was beating really quickly at that moment. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the idea that Jisoo had his precious notebook just now, or because of the light contact they had just now. Probably both. Definitely both. Although, there is still the chance that Jisoo didn't end up on the specific page with the reasons on them. It's also possible he did. 

Jisoo didn't seem to be acting any differently though, so Junghan dismissed the idea.    
  
"Let's go grab something to drink? Practice makes me thirsty," Junghan commented lightly, as Jisoo smiled and agreed, and they soon began walking side by side.

  


  
The notebook didn't make another show until later that night. Junghan was extra careful about if for the day, keeping it in his training bag or holding on to it whenever needed. Even when he had to share lyrics with Seokmin, he chose to keep hold of the notebook as they sang, his grip on it tighter than usual. Seokmin didn't seem to notice anything, which was good. Jisoo was still as always, around most of the time, but Junghan kept his cool for the most part. As long as things were still okay between them, he should be fine.

Finally, when the lights were off, and the gentle snores (and not so gentle snores) of the other members echoed the room, Junghan whipped out the notebook as well as his phone, using it as his source of light. He flipped through the pages, mind fresh with the happenings of the day- like Jisoo worrying about him being sick, that was nice, also when they went to buy some water together at the nearby convenience store, that was nice too- and prepared his heart for another session of convincing himself why things will never happen.

His breath stopped as he reached the said page.

There was writing on the page and it wasn't his own handwriting. They were tiny, fitted in between the spaces around the words already written, or around any sort of empty space on the page. Junghan wanted to crawl into a hole because it's not just any other handwriting- years of being around Jisoo made him quite familiar with the other boy's handwriting, and that was exactly what he saw as Junghan continued to stare at the notebook in a kind of dull shock. 

Jisoo had _seen_ the page.

Jisoo had _written something_ on the page.

 **Three Reasons Why** (Junghan Should Agree To Date Jisoo)   
**1\. Jisoo likes girls. That's it, really, there's nothing you can do about that. At least, maybe he does? Yeah, he probably does. What chance do you have, even if you have long hair...**  
(I like girls. Guys are alright too. Well, to be fair, I like everybody. People are nice. But that's not the point, is it? Most especially, I like a long haired guy... I'm pretty sure his name is Junghan. Yeah. Girls are alright in comparison to him. Because Junghan? I really like Junghan.)  
**2\. Okay, Junghan, let's say you find out Jisoo does not like girls. Then what? Will he like you? How could you possibly be his type- just look at yourself in the mirror. There are others out there better than you.**  
(Don't go insulting Junghan like that! I think he's absolutely amazing, both inside and out. He's really handsome. His laugh is addicting too, and his smile gives me butterflies. Also have you ever heard his voice? Wow, it's really something special, I could listen to him talk or sing forever. I don't think others can beat him.)  
**3\. If he looks past all of this, then what? If you get in a relationship, will it last? Is it something worth sacrificing your friendship for? Jisoo could always find someone better in the end. Keep the crush to yourself, Yoon Junghan!**  
(Okay, I'm pretty insulted by this. Yes, we are really good friends and I really enjoy our friendship- but the idea that things will end so quickly if we do get together? I don't think so. I hope Junghan knows that I really like him. Do you think he'll agree on a date with me? I hope these manage to convince him. I really want to take this chance.)  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
Junghan's body jolted in surprise, quickly slamming the notebook shut by instinct and almost dropping his phone on the bed as well. He directed phone's light towards the figure kneeling next to his bed. _When did Jisoo even end up there?_ Then again, Junghan was far too occupied with reading the notes on his notebook to really take notice of his surroundings. The other member chuckled as he made his way to sit on the bed instead, at a good distance from Junghan who was still frozen in shock.  
  
"I chanced upon the page when I was flipping through your notebook for lyrics, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Jisoo started off saying, in a low whisper so that the others in the room won't wake up. He gave a small smile, "at the same time, I'm kind of happy I did."  
  
Junghan could feel the heat spread all over his face, and he was glad that the room was too dark for it to be noticed. Things were still being slowly processed in his head. Jisoo liked him. Jisoo liked him _back_. Also, Jisoo was currently on his bed and looking really good as usual, and it was considerably unfair. He should really do something to wipe the smug little look off his friend's face, because Jisoo was also definitely teasing him right now.   
  
"I regret so much," Junghan whispered back. "So much."  
  
Jisoo grinned nonetheless, "that doesn't answer my question at all, Junghan. It's too late for regrets. What do you say?"  
  
"You really think it's worth a shot?" Junghan asked softly, still nervous. There were a lot of ways things could go wrong. Yet, there were also a lot of ways things could go well. He took one look at Jisoo's still smiling face, matched with the small nod he gave, and the worries sort of just faded away into the darkness of the room. A smile slowly eased its way onto Junghan's face.   
  
"Fine," He muttered back, smile only growing wider. "Yes, okay."  
  
Jisoo's smile widened as well, "good. Now get some sleep. Do you know how many nights I've wondered why is there always light coming from your bed late at night?"  
  
Junghan grinned sheepishly in return and watched as Jisoo stood up again to return to his place on the top bunk.   
  
"Goodnight, Junghan."  
  
"Goodnight, Jisoo," he whispered back softly, notebook sliding back under his pillow- it's been awhile since Junghan slept with such a happy heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
